


Perfect for each other

by Erin_Unicorns



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), F/M, Fairies, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Specialists - Freeform, Teenagers, teenage love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Unicorns/pseuds/Erin_Unicorns
Summary: Beatrix and Riven’s relationship through everyone else’s perspective.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 42





	1. She cares (Winx Club)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone reading,
> 
> It's great to have you here. It means very much to me to have such devoted readers. Thank you very much! 
> 
> This story has been planned to contain several chapters from different people' pov concerning our favourites — Beatrix & Riven.
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> XOXO,  
> Erin

Once Bloom had given the key of magic to Beatrix and she had freed herself, both of them were on their way towards the entrance of Alfea where Terra, Musa and Stella — in her invisible form — would be waiting for them.

It was quite silent, considering that neither of them seemed eager to talk. Well, apparently not that silent, because at some point, she heard Beatrix asking her, “How is he?”

Bloom frowned in confusion, “Who?”

Beatrix sighed almost impatiently, but still avoided the other girl’s eyes, “Riven, of course. Who else could I be asking about?”

“Oh. Well, I don’t really know, actually. Sky told me that he’s a mess, but that’s it,” Bloom answered bluntly, but instantly regretted it when seeing Beatrix’s face. She didn’t need to be a mind fairy to sense the other girl’s disappointment, so she tried to fix her mistake, “Look, I’m sorry. I’m sure that —”

“It’s fine. Forget it.”

Her tone, however, said the complete opposite.

“You can ask Musa or Terra when we meet with them, though,” the tall redhead tried again.

“Bloom, it’s fine. Give it up.”

The fire fairy didn’t want to, though. She felt kind of guilty for what she was about to do — betray Beatrix — even though that the girl was the only one to give her answers, and wanted to give her something to hold on to.

_No, she’s a murderer,_ she reminded herself dryly. _You need to do this._

In order to ease her guilt, Bloom declared to her friends the moment they met up, “Beatrix wants to know how Riven is doing.”

The said girl sent her a death glare, “Do you ever follow orders?”

Bloom shrugged, “Shouldn’t you know better?”

The other redhead muttered something under her breath that suspiciously sounded, like, _Like mother, like daughter_.

Returning to the topic of the beginning conversation, Terra, surprisingly, decided to answer the former prisoner, “He’s doing great, as a matter of fact. He has even found himself a girlfriend named Jennifer —”

“Terra!”

“What? She doesn’t deserve to know, seeing as —”

Musa interrupted her once again, but this time, she directed her attention towards Beatrix, “He’s been — well, I would use the word _grumpy_. Can’t seem to focus during training. Doesn’t talk as much as before. Not really nice, but less of an asshole. An unmotivated one, though. And, uh, we had a brief talk once. His emotions were messy, but I could sense traces of sadness, anger and some hatred. From all of that, I could deduce that he misses you.”

“Was it necessary to blab everything?” Terra grunted, but Musa just rolled her eyes at her.

Musa felt a feeling of gratitude flying through the air fairy and she sent her a nod in return. She couldn’t imagine being in her situation — not hearing from or seeing Sam in more than a week. It must have been painful.

Her emotions — even guarded with _very_ _strong_ mental defenses, Musa had noticed, were able to be read — were mostly full of exhaustion and fierce determination, but if the mind fairy looked deep enough, she could feel that there was longing, too. Longing to see someone again.

“Pray tell me, Earth fairy, did you talk that much last year, too? Because I can’t imagine Riven spending his free time with someone who can’t seem to keep her mouth shut.”

Terra’s jaw dropped in shock, “He told you about that? About last year?”

“Of course, he did,” Beatrix confirmed. Terra’s surprised expression brought her some kind of satisfaction as she raised an eyebrow with a smirk, “What? What do you think that we have been doing with all of our time together? Just sharing apples and smoking weed?”

“Well, I don’t know, but I certainly didn’t expect the two of you to be on such an emotional level,” the Earth fairy admitted after pulling herself out her trance.

“Maybe, because that’s none of your business,” the red—haired short girl snapped suddenly. After a moment of silence and a deep breath, she asked her companions, “Does he know about this?”

“If you mean this situation, then —”

“Does he know about me getting out of that _cage_ or not?”

“No.”

“He isn’t supposed to.”

“No, he doesn’t. Only we know.”

“Seems like you’ve done two things correctly. Thank, God. Today should be my happy day.”

Bloom turned her focus on Beatrix once again, pure confusion rising in her voice and on her face, “But, why would you say —”

“The less he knows, the safer he will be,” she said at last. “Now, can we concentrate on the mission, or not?”

With that, the conversation was over, but the Winx girls, including invisible Stella, couldn’t help but notice that Beatrix’s shoulders weren’t that tense anymore.

_She cares._


	2. I miss you (Sam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter №2, sweethearts!
> 
> In all honesty, this one was supposed to come out yesterday, but with my inability to concentrate and get tasks done on time, I kind of switched to procrastination. Well, my lame excuse is that I had a shitty ending of the workweek. Shall I be forgiven? Pretty, pretty please! 🌠
> 
> I really hope that you like it, though, because I hardly write anything half—assed. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is about Riven having hard time with everything happening recently and Sam just standing next to him and being a good friend.  
> Sometimes, all you need is someone to just listen and tell you "Let it out; I'm here".  
> In this case, we have Sam and his compassionate side, always there to help. (Musa couldn't get any luckier.)
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> I wish you all the best & I hope your weekend will be very much enjoyable!
> 
> XOXO,  
> ERIN
> 
> P.S. Don't forget to smile. If not for life itself, then for Riven & Beatrix. ツ

It was lunch time, but Sam Harvey wasn’t hungry. All that training and pressure nonstop lately they’ve all been doing had taken his appetite, so instead of eating, he was wandering around absentmindedly.

Apparently, his classmates didn’t share his opinion, because there was almost no one outside. Except for one person. Riven. A second year Specialist and a big troublemaker and Sky’s best mate; the list could go on and on.

The said boy was outside, in front of the West wing of Alfea. Smoking, obviously. Sam could see the smoke as he was inhaling and then exhaling. 

From the moment their eyes met, the Earth fairy felt something strange as the Specialist scowled at him, “Go away, Harvey.”

He didn’t want to, though. Something in him told him to stay.

It was inexplicable and delusional. 

He didn’t know Riven. Well, he knew that the boy used to be friends with his sister last year. He knew that he took a part of a video, humiliating her. He also knew that he was a royal asshole most of the time. But he didn’t really _know_ him.

But seeing him so… lost and melancholic made him want to stay.

Besides, his Mom always told him to listen to his intuition and right now, his intuition told him not to move.

“Hello to you, too, Riven,” he said in response with a friendly smile on his face. “How are you today?”

“Well, I was great ‘til you decided to show up,” the other boy admitted, still smoking.

“How flattering. Always knew that you are a charmer.”

“No shit?”

“No shit. From the moment you ruined my sister’s favorite flower last year, I knew. And, the fact that you insulted her in public this year just confirmed it.”

Riven just shrugged in a nonchalant way before directing his gaze back to the woods.

That was okay. Sam didn’t expect him to apologize. The boy was too prideful to do that.

Despite his behavior, the Harvey boy took a seat next to him, which certainly won him a reaction, “Yeah, invite yourself. Why the hell not?”

Sam ignored his remark and decided to give him some useful advice, “It’s not safe to smoke here.”

“I don’t care.”

“What do you care about then?”

“About you leaving me alone, dickhead.”

“And, why would I do that, mate?”

“Because your presence is annoying the hell out of me, _mate_.”

Sam held back a sigh. This wasn’t getting him anywhere. Riven was way too defensive, even more than usual; even more than an uncaring about anything asshole.

While looking at the Specialist in order to find something important for his attitude, Sam noticed that the former was playing with something in his left hand.

Suddenly, it clicked in his mind.

“Is this about Beatrix?”

_Yes, there is his mask shattering._

Riven froze, his grip on the thing he was clutching slightly tightened, “What do you care?”

Sam sent him a half—smile, “Why wouldn’t I?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Riven replied, but didn’t meet his classmate’s gaze.

“Yes, I wouldn’t if you don’t tell me.”

“Geez, you’re as annoying as your little girlfriend. Fates must have smiled upon the both of you, you know?”

“Will you please stop changing the subject?”

Riven finally lifted his eyes to meet Sam’s. They were cloudy and devastated.

“Look, if you’re gonna tell me that she’s a psycho and I’m a hooked idiot, save it and get lost. That lecture is Sky’s specialty.”

“I won’t,” Sam responded easily and earnestly. Riven’s disbelieving look made him crack a smile, though, as he continued, “Seriously, I suck at those. I guess that only Terra inherited that ability from Dad.”

There was a low chuckle coming from the Specialist, which lifted the fairy’s spirits a bit.

 _Progress,_ Sam thought with a rising enthusiasm.

There was silence between them afterwards. Sam let it be, because he figured that after all, Riven wasn’t ready to talk — at least not with him.

He was proven wrong a moment later.

“I just miss her,” Riven admitted quietly, refusing to look at him. “Like, a lot. I miss having her around. And, no, it’s not just the shagging. I miss her as my friend. As someone who likes — _liked_ me for me. A person who was always there for me.”

Sam just listened, not uttering a word, so Riven could let it all out.

“I liked her so much. She was real. Or… I thought she was. We spent literally almost every _fucking_ minute together and she never thought of enlightening me of her killing someone. Or planning it. Or her secrets, her family history, her past. Something. Anything. I loved her being all mysterious and not telling me everything, it kept things interesting, yes, but obviously, it also kept things hidden; too hidden. It’s all I can think about at night; all night I lie in my bed, thinking about what could have happened if I have just noticed that something was wrong.”

“You can’t sleep?” Sam dared to ask.

The other boy shook his head, “Nah. Her screams keep me up at night. And, even at the nights she doesn’t scream as loud, I can still hear them. I can still hear _her_ and it’s driving me crazy. Only the thought of what Dowling might be doing to her puts me on edge.”

“I get it, but —”

“No, man, you don’t. She’s only sixteen. Yes, okay, she killed someone, but does she deserve to be locked up and tortured? Does she deserve to die, too?”

Sam stilled for a second before smiling knowingly, “I think that I figured out your problem.”

“Yeah? What is it, doctor?”

“You are sick. In fact —”

Riven’s face darkened, “I told you that if you —”

“— You didn’t let me finish. You are _lovesick_.”

Riven raised his eyebrows before scoffing and looking away.

“What? You don’t believe me?”

“I said that I like her, not love her.”

Sam shrugged, a boyish smile dancing on his lips, “Didn’t sound like that to me.”

“What? Are you a mind fairy like your girlfriend now, too? Is that infectious? Should I run fast like I’ve seen a Burned One except it’s worse, because it’s a walking red flag?”

Sam laughed without humor, “Why is she a walking red flag again?”

“Because, mate, she _is_ a mind fairy. She can feel every one of your emotion. It’s impossible to ever lie to her. Even for good. You can’t tell her anything without her detecting it in your head. She will know; always know everything. Don’t you realize how crazy that is?”

“It’s not like she can control it.”

“Yeah, still. Seriously, man, your girlfriend is pretty threatening.”

“And yours is a serial killer!”

“Hey! Take that back. She killed only one person.”

“Sure, you know that, right?”

Silence.

_And, Riven is moody again… Good job, yourself…_

“Look, Riven,” Sam began in hope to comfort the Specialist who had gone quiet once again, playing and wrapping his fingers rather hopelessly around the thing in his hands from earlier, which the former recognized as a necklace; a girl’s necklace. “If she was that great, then don’t you think that she wouldn’t want you beating yourself up over it?”

“I don’t know anything anymore,” Riven repeated the words he had told Terra the previous day.

“I’m sure that she has her reasons. Everybody does. But right now, you blaming yourself isn’t helping you, nor her. Concentrate on the present. Not the past, not the future. Right now and right here. Okay?”

Riven seemed to be lost in his thoughts before taking a deep breath and meeting Sam’s eyes with his own, “Okay.”

“Okay? Well, then get up, eat something different than these cigarettes and _brace yourself._ I mean — we might see Beatrix again. And, do you think that she would still like you being all shabby and depressed?”

For that sentence, the Earth fairy got rewarded with an offended hit on his arm, “Hey! Of course, she would. I mean — I would still take her back, even after hiding her entire life from me. Why wouldn’t she?”

“Why is that again? Oh, yeah. Because you _like_ her. Just like her, nothing more or —”

“Shut up, Harvey,” Riven cut him off, an embarrassed scowl popping up on his face.

However, Sam could feel that the weight on his companion’s shoulders was slowly but surely fading. That made his smile get bigger.

The moment lasted until Sam realized something, seeing the time on his wristwatch, “Oh, crap. I was supposed to help Dad with making more Zanbaq.”

“Duty calls, huh? They never wait. Go.”

“You will be fine?”

“As you said — I better brace myself. See you later.”

“Take care, man.”

Sam stood up and headed towards his safe place, but heard Riven calling him a moment later, “Hey, Harvey!”

The blue—eyed boy was still in deep melancholia, yet there was faint smile on his lips.

“Thank you.”

Sam sent him a smile of his own over his shoulder as he kept walking towards the greenhouse.

 _There is hope for everyone_ , he thought lightly. _Even for the heartbroken ones who miss their lovers way too much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: The next chapter will be from Sky's perspective about Riven getting injured during training. And who is there to save the day? Bingo — Beatrix!


	3. Dangerous (Musa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) international women's day, everyone! <3
> 
> I know, I know, I promised that the next chapter will be about Sky and his perspective, but the thing is that he's so... so confusing. 
> 
> In order for the story to work, I have to get into the characters' heads and see the things from their point of view. For some reason, I can't do it with Ken and let's be honest here - I don't have the time to figure him out, so I decided to write something about a less complicated character, which would be Musa. Yay!
> 
> Don't worry, though; there'll be a Sky chapter sometime in the future when my schedule is not so tight. For now, you shall enjoy this one about our lovely mind fairy!
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> XOXO,  
> Erin
> 
> P.S. Do you have a favourite song? A favourite quote? A biggest pet peeve? 
> 
> Feel free to let me know in the comments (if you want to)! These are my answers:
> 
> ‘Angels & Demons’ — jxdn   
> (If you could, check his music out. He's insanely talented and deserves to be recognized. So young, yet so doomed to be sucessful. Love him, just love him.)
> 
> ‘And then I felt sad because I realized that once people are broken in certain ways, they can't ever be fixed, and this is something nobody ever tells you when you are young and it never fails to surprise you as you grow older as you see the people in your life break one by one. You wonder when your turn is going to be, or if it's already happened.’ — Douglas Coupland, ‘Life after God’ 
> 
> Injustice.
> 
> P.S. (2) Did you know that some people are actually rooting for Sam and Stella, because Sam looks like Brandon? Well, I didn't 'til today and it totally blew me away ... But it would make sense, wouldn't it? Sam gets with Stella, Riven falls for Musa, Sky stays with Bloom, Terra ends up with Dane, and Beatrix... well, probably gets killed off, 'cause that's what happens with villains. Horrible, I know! All these theories are overwhelming me. And yourself?

“I can’t believe that you made me listen to Enya,” Musa vocalized her thoughts as both her and Sam kept walking away from the canteen where they had been a moment ago.

She didn’t want for them to tell Terra just yet, so naturally, the two of them had been sneaking around for quite a while.

Right now, they were heading for one corner of the Alfea’s garden, which was hidden from prying eyes and perfect for all kinds of privacy.

“You liked it, though, didn’t you?” Sam teased her, nudging her with his shoulder.

Musa laughed out loud. She loved spending her time with Sam and if the price she had to pay to do just that was simply keeping a secret from her roommate, then she could do it.

They arrived at their destination, swiftly noticing that they weren’t alone. Beatrix and Riven were there as well, passing a cigarette between themselves. Both of them noticed Musa and Sam, making the last couple flush with embarrassment.

“Sorry, we didn’t want to intrude. We’ll just —”

“You can stay,” Beatrix spoke from her seat between Riven’s legs. “We won’t mind, will we?”

Riven exhaled a smoke before responding, his chin resting on Beatrix’s shoulder, “As long as you are not disturbing us, we will be fine.”

Sam shot a look Musa’s way who just shrugged. It wasn’t like they could go somewhere else. 

“Thanks, I guess.”

“No need.”

It was quiet and strangely calming. Beatrix and Riven kept smoking and occasionally muttering between themselves, not paying attention to Sam and Musa who were more than grateful, silently eating their ice cream.

The silence lasted until a phone rang. It was Riven’s phone, but Beatrix was the one who picked up.

“Hello, Laura. How are you?”

A pause.

“Why, thank you. I’m alright. I’m afraid not, though.”

A second pause.

“No, of course not. He’s fine. Not falling behind in class and still being a good Specialist. He did beat Sky in training multiple times, after all. Going only up and forward.”

Another pause.

“Of course, I’ll tell Riven that you called. He wouldn’t want to miss a call from the most important woman in his life.”

_She’s talking with his mother,_ Musa realized, wonder occupying her mind. _But why would she do it when Riven was right next to her?_

“Have a nice weekend, too. Bye,” Beatrix farewelled the woman on the other side before hanging up and giving Riven his phone back with a pointed glare. “How long are we going to keep doing this?”

“As long as I can avoid her.”

“So, forever?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Riven answered, unbothered by the air fairy’s question.

He leaned forward a moment later, whispering something before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Musa didn’t miss the way his lips lingered or the way her fingers stroked the back of his neck.

“Pray tell us, mates, why are you both sneaking around? What are you hiding?”

“Nothing.”

“You are sneaking around, too.”

“But we are smoking,” Riven reminded. “You are _not_. So, spill.”

“Me and Musa — you see, we are —”

“We are dating,” Musa interrupted Sam rather rashly, eager to get the confession, also known as a secret, off of her chest.

The other couple shared an amused look, but didn’t do anything else, which forced Musa’s anxiety to show up.

“You won’t tell Terra, right?”

“We won’t tell,” Beatrix assured, her eyes sparkling.

Riven’s promise followed, “We will die before we do tell.”

Musa didn’t have another choice but to believe them. In that moment, she wished that a lie detector was also in the package of her powers.

“What class do we have now?” Beatrix asked out of sudden, glancing at her phone.

“Uh, botany, I think.”

Musa could tell that the air fairy wasn’t a fan of flowers and herbs as she let out a deep, annoyed sigh.

“You don’t like it?”

Beatrix looked at her in disbelief and obvious annoyance, “How could I possibly like it? It’s boring as hell.”

“It’s not _that_ bad. It can be really interesting once you know the basics.”

“Says you, Earth fairy,” Riven mocked the Harvey boy.

Musa couldn’t stop her laugh, snorting in the process.

“Hey! You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just —”

“It’s just that you being an Earth fairy and the teacher’s kid can only say as much,” Beatrix finished, her lips curling upwards in a playful manner.

Sam rolled her eyes in response, but didn’t say anything else, which the red—haired girl accepted as a win, because she smirked, leaning back on Riven’s chest.

“You are going to the party tonight?”

“I don’t know,” Musa answered, suddenly nervous.

“Why not?” Sam asked with both of his eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, why not? It could provide you two more than a perfect opportunity to sneak around some more,” Riven wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“How? It’s a _party_.”

“Obviously,” Beatrix rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Everyone will be wasted and won’t notice that you’re missing, including Terra.”

Understanding crossed Musa’s mind as a plan began forming in her head, but beforehand, she made sure to ask Sam about his opinion, “Do you want to go?”

“Just check by yourself and you’ll know,” the Harvey boy smiled, which made Musa smile, too.

“Check by herself?”

“She’s a mind fairy,” Beatrix clarified to Riven.

“Can you read thoughts or something?”

“Oh, why does everyone keeps asking me that? No, I cannot. Just everything to do with emotions.”

“Yeah? Well, how about you do that with me as well?”

“Mine, too. I’m dying to see how this works.”

“I don’t think that this is such a great idea —”

“Come on,” the red—haired girl insisted, “aren’t you a mind fairy? You can only benefit from practicing your powers. This is a perfect opportunity.”

“Just this once, though,” Riven said, serious. “In the future, I don’t want any unwelcomed visitors in my head.”

“Me first.”

“Most of all, you’re relaxed… A little tense, though. Very satisfied,” Musa read the air fairy’s emotions, her eyes sparkling violet.

_Strong mental defenses. Clear emotions._

“Not bad. What about me?”

“You’re happy,” Musa began a bit reluctantly, the Specialist's emotions being very chaotic wasn’t much of a help. “Full of some weird relief with confidence, too. And you’re so hungry —”

“— Hungry for what —”

“— Haven’t you eaten all day?”

_Messy emotions. Still, pretty strong mental defenses, too._

Beatrix playfully smacked his arm as he leaned in, kissing first her left cheek and then the right one tenderly, “Are you sure you don’t want to ditch the rest of the day with me?”

“Yes, sunshine, I’m sure. I did that last Friday. It would be suspicious if I didn’t show up again.”

Musa furrowed her eyebrows in a questioning manner, “I thought that you were sick last Friday?”

“I _was_ sick. I still am. Sick of this place,” Beatrix confirmed, making the rest of the group laugh.

“Look at the time. Lunch time’s over.”

“Yeah, we better go.”

“Can’t wait to spend another class with Professor Harvey’s bad jokes.”

Both female fairies and one male Specialist shot Sam a look, making him crack a smile as he confessed, “Okay, I admit. His jokes _really_ do suck.”

Riven chuckled before he turned to his lover, his eyes shining with hope, “Last chance?”

“Don’t miss me too much.”

The air fairy stood up on her tiptoes, planting a chaste kiss on his pouty lips. It was quick and innocent before it escalated into a make out session. Both Sam and Musa had to clear their throats in order for Beatrix and Riven to separate from one another, so all of them could get to class on time.

On their way to botany class, Beatrix was silent and that gave Musa time to get lost in her own thoughts.

She had lied to them. All of the things, which she had said about their emotions, were technically true.

But there was something more.

There was one emotion outshining all; same for both of them.

Happiness.

R¯x¯B

It would have been an understatement to say that Musa was angry. She wasn’t angry. She was _furious_.

Walking up to Beatrix’s suite, she recalled her and Terra’s conversation this morning. The Earth fairy was wallowing in her own bitterness and calming Sam down who kept cursing all three participants in a video mocking Musa’s roommate, which was posted last night — the night of the Senior Specialists party.

_Weird—arse fat girl. Loves plants, brownies._

_She can go and fuck a flower._

_Burn._

She had no doubt that Beatrix and Riven had manipulated Dane into doing it. He was too sweet and humble to make such a decision by himself; besides, he wasn’t as creative or as vicious as they were.

A first year fire fairy named Arianne opened the door leading to Beatrix’s suite, confusion adorning her features, “Can I help you?”

“I’m here to see Beatrix.”

“Oh, well, that’s fine, but I’m pretty sure that she’s busy. But if you —”

“Arianne, _please_. I need to talk to her. As in right now.”

There was a moment of silence until Arianne gave in.

“Well, you know what they say; never argue with a mad woman. Come in. The door on the left.”

“Thank you,” Musa mumbled to the blonde before heading towards her desired destination and knocking quite aggressively.

She wasn’t surprised when the one who opened the door was Riven, shirtless no less.

“Whoa, what are you doing here?”

She brushed past him, letting herself in and facing Beatrix who was seated on her bed and was currently reading a book, Riven’s sweater being the only cloth on her body.

“Why did you do it?”

“Do I want to know what are you talking about, sunshine?”

“Oh, but you _do_ know what I’m talking about. Your video that you posted last night, mocking Terra and crushing her little to none left confidence.”

Then and only then, Beatrix lifted her dark and secretive eyes to meet Musa’s ones, “So, you found out. Great. Did you come all the way here to let me know?”

“We are sorry. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Riven joined the conversation, walking up to sit next to the air fairy.

The nonchalance on their faces and the inexistent remorse in their hearts made Musa even more furious.

“Both of you promised not to hurt her —”

“No, no. That’s not what we promised,” Riven cut her off, his vicious side showing in the form of a smirk. “What we promised is that we won’t tell Terra about you and her brother. That’s it.”

“Oh, that makes everything _so_ much better. So, you decided to humiliate her? Just like that?”

“We have our reasons,” Beatrix responded, an unreadable expression on her face once again.

“You do, don’t you? Let’s hear them out, then. What has Terra ever done to you?”

“None of your business, mind fairy.”

“It _is_ , though. But you are not gonna tell me, so there is that. I hope both of you rot in hell, because what you did was completely uncalled for.”

“You done? We have other more important things to do,” Riven scowled at the mind fairy and without waiting for a response, he turned towards his lover, pulling her in for a kiss.

Musa watched as they kissed quietly and deeply, not acknowledging her presence anymore.

_It was a mistake getting close to them._

They were funny, intelligent and strong, yes, but these qualities were among some negative ones.

_Cruel._

They didn’t care about anyone but one another.

_Mischievous._

They could burn the school to the ground without a second thought.

_Dangerous._

Without anyone knowing what information they had on whom and what they were planning to do with it, they were the definition of peril.

A dangerous love inhabiting two bodies. A dangerous mind split into two souls.

_Beatrix and Riven may be making each other happy, but they will definitely make everyone else miserable,_ Musa thought as she was walking away from the couple, feelings of bitterness and rage flowing in her gut.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. The other day, I found a video of R&B on Youtube, which blew my mind and sent shivers down my spine. Thought you might want to watch it. (:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9gMHSAZp1M


End file.
